Plan romántico fallido
by Takogirl
Summary: Es el dia de los enamorados y Miku tiene un regalo especial para Luka ... ¿Las cosas saldrán como ella esperaba? One-shot Luka/Miku


**Hola, soy Takogirl y esta es la primera historia que escribo, espero que les guste.**

_  
  
**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid** no **me pertenece ... T_T  
**_**

****  
En algún lugar de Tokio se encuentra un gran edificio en el cual habitan los ídolos de Japón, mas conocidos como Vocaloids.**_(N/A: Me refiero a Miku , Luka , Rin , Len , Kaito , Meiko , Gakupo , Gumi , Lily , IA , Miki, Haku , Neru y Teto … me gusta escribir sobre este grupo aunque se que me faltan muchos mas , no significa que los que faltan no me gusten ni nada)_**

Hoy era un día muy especial, por eso en la "Casa Vocaloid" solo podíamos encontrar a Miku y Luka durmiendo, ya que los demás habían salido temprano a pasar el "Día de los enamorados". Kaito y Meiko fueron a un día de campo en pareja, Rin y Len fueron al parque de diversiones, Lily, Gumi, IA y Miki estaban de gira, y Neru salió de la ciudad por una semana junto a Haku y Teto… dejando a nuestras dos amigas solas en casa.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

09:00 AM

Miku despertó con una cómoda sensación de calidez, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que era su amada Luka quien estaba abrazándola. Ella simplemente se quedó observando con una tierna mirada a la pelirrosa que estaba despertando.

-Buenos días hermosa- dice Miku , sonriendo tiernamente.

-HMM-Buenos días– dice la pelirrosa estirándose y devolviendo la sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos tendidas en la cama intercambiando miradas y sonrisas, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Hasta que la peliturquesa decidió romper el cómodo silencio:

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?-

-Hmm no…-dice Luka al mismo tiempo que se pone encima de Miku, con las piernas una a cada lado de la cintura de Miku y comparten un tierno beso en los labios– ¿que día es hoy?-.

-Mmm…-Miku dio una vuelta en la cama para 2 personas, dejándola a ella en la cima y a Luka con la espalda en el colchón… se acercó lentamente al oído de la  
pelirrosa

–un día en el que te mostraré cuanto te amo– susurró sensualmente, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el oído a una sonrojada Luka.

Miku no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita al ver la reacción que esperaba, y le dio un beso a su hermosa novia.

–¡Eres adorable!-.

Se quedaron en cama unos minutos mas, intercambiando tiernos besos.

-Te amo .

-Yo también te amo Luka … mucho.

Luego de otra sesión de muestras de cariño , decidieron levantarse e ir a desayunar. En la cocina encontraron una nota escrita por sus amigos explicando la ausencia de todos los otros Vocaloids.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo~ **

02:30 PM  
Ambas chicas ya se habían duchado , y después de un buen almuerzo se pusieron a jugar mario kart.

-Hey! No se vale! Ese hongo hizo trampa!- Se quejaba Miku que iba en el ultimo lugar.

-Jaja Miku a veces actuas como un niñito de 3 años-

Luka jugaba y al mismo tiempo se reia de la actitud de su amada.

-Tu lo dices porque vas ganando y a ti no te ha hecho trampa-

Luka estaba concentrada en la pantalla pero podía asegurar que Miku estaba haciendo pucheros.

-Eso _no puede_ hacer trampa, y voy ganando porque juego bien– la ojiazul aseguraba con orgullo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué el hongo te acaba de pasar y vas en segundo lugar?- La diva peliturquesa era la que se burlaba ahora.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡EH! ¡Trampa! ¡No se vale, eso es trampa!- Se quejaba gritándole a la pantalla como si fuera a escucharla y darle la razón.

-Luka no seas infantil, recuerda que "Eso no puede hacer trampa".– Seguia burlándose la mas joven, con una voz graciosa.

-¡Hey! Yo no hablo así - seguia quejándose la pelirrosa, pero esta vez de las bromas que le hacia su novia.

-Claro que sí, mira: "Yo soy la gran Luka Megurine y nadie me puede ganar en los videojuegos" ¡AAY no Luka! JAJAJAJ ¡para!- mientras se burlaba , su querida novia se había tirado encima de ella.

-¡Venganza! ¡ATAQUE DE COSQUILLAS! Muajajajaja -.

-Luka para porfavor jajajajaMPPHH … ¿eh?- su novia le había robado un beso.

-Jiji lo siento, te veías tan adorable – Luka siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas … bueno, no era como si a Miku le molestara.

-¡Por favor!... yo SOY adorable- bromeaba.

- Hmmm… tienes razón – Y como casi siempre hacía , comenzó a pellizcar las mejillas de la diva mas pequeña.

-Auch, Luka, basta no da ris.. ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Son las 3:20!. Me tengo que ir, tenía sesión de fotos a las 3:30 y voy tarde para el maquillaje -Miku ya se había levantado y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Y mi regalo de el "dia especial"?– Ahora Luka hacía pucheros.

-Ven aquí… - Luka se acerca y Miku le susurra algo.

-nos vemos esta noche Luka-chan ~ -

Y Miku se fue, dejando a una Luka muy sonrojada.

-No puedo esperar a que sea de noche…-

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

05:00 PM

Luka se paseaba por toda la casa vocaloid buscando algo como desesperada.

-Hmm si yo fuera Miku, ¿donde escondería un regalo?-.

_**Flashback  
**_  
_Eran las 3:45 PM y Luka estaba jugando project diva, justo ahora estaba tocando Magnet._

-Uhmm... Miku no se fue ni hace media hora y ya la extraño…- siguió jugando mientras pensaba en Miku hasta que su celular comenzó a vibrar indicándole que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

-Es de Miku- decía mientras abría el mensaje rápidamente para ver que quería su querida peliturquesa.

_"Ya te extraño :( ... ¡L__as sesiones de fotos son tan aburridas! ... Por cierto, te dejé otro regalo en casa, diviértete buscándolo jijiji … pero si lo encuentras por favor no lo abras hasta que yo esté en casa , quiero ver tu cara cuando lo abras :3 … Te amo._

_PD: Nos vemos esta noche Luka-chan…"_

_-Ouuw mi Miku-chan me extraña igual que yo a ella- decía Luka sosteniendo el celular en contra de su pecho._

_**Fin flashback**_

-¡Aquí está! – Luka tomó un paquete de tamaño mediano de papel rosado con puntos color verde azulado

– Miku no quiere que lo abra … pero sabe que soy muy curiosa … jiji no creo que se enoje- Abrazó el paquete y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Que será? Ouww ya quiero verlo - seguía buscando unas tijeras para abrir el paquete.

Por fin encontró unas tijeras y se puso a cortar el papel , se preocupó de no cortar demasiado porque le gustó el papel de regalo y quería conservarlo.

- Veamos…-

.

.

.

-¡KYA~!¡ES HERMOSO!- gritaba Luka, abrazando su regalo y agitándolo de un lado a otro.

Era un Peluche de Miku en versión chibi abrazando a un pulpito rosado que se parecía mucho a Luka.

-¡Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo! ¡Miku es la mejor!-

_Crrrjjj_

.

.

-¡Nooooo!- Al parecer Luka sacudió muy bruscamente al pobre peluche y se dio cuenta ya que la "cabeza" de el pulpito salió volando, dejando un peluche de Chibi-miku abrazando unos tentáculos rosados.

–¡Tengo que arreglarlo!- La pelirrosa dejó al peluche en la cama y se fue corriendo a buscar algo para arreglar el peluche… sin darse cuenta de un hermoso anillo escondido en el relleno de la cabeza del pulpo...

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Miku**

7:00 PM

_-¡Ojalá todo sea perfecto! , ¡estoy tan emocionada! , sin duda lo del peluche fue la mejor idea para pedirle matrimonio a mi Luka-chan-_ Nuestra peliturquesa pensaba emocionada , mientras abría la puerta de la casa vocaloid.

–¡ESTOY EN CASA!-

Esperó por un rato … por lo general, Luka habría llegado corriendo a abrazarla –_hmm tal vez se quedó dormida, Ire a ver  
-_

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Luka, al abrir la puerta lo primero que vió fue el peluche que le regalo a Luka "sentado" en la cama –_Mierda , lo vió? Quizás pensó que el anillo era solo un regalo-_

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un pequeño golpe en su hombro, se dio vuelta y vio a una sonrojada Luka en un pequeño vestido de dormir negro, que apenas llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y solo se sostenía de delgados tirantes.

-Lu-Luka T-te ves hermMPPH- fue callada por un beso de la pelirrosa.

-Shhh… tu regalo es hermoso- Susurró sensualmente la mas alta que ahora se encontraba a caballo encima de Miku, quien habia caído en la cama- Es lo mas adorable que he visto, Te amo Miku-chan… es hora de un regalo para tí...-

_-Hmm tal vez no vió el anillo , es mi oportunidad-_

-Luka, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo, pero hay algo más- se sienta en la cama junto a Luka, quien lleva una expresión entre curiosa y confundida … toma el peluche en las manos e intenta separar la "cabeza" del pulpito… se asustó un poco cuando esta estaba MUY firme

–jeje espera- Tiró con mas fuerza.

-Etto… Luka… ¿le hiciste algo?- _Kami-sama ayudame porfavor-._

-jejeje …Etto… verás Miku ... ahora que lo preguntas… pero por favor no te enojes... es que se salió la cabeza del pulpito y tuve que coserla, pero no te preocupes, la cosí muy muy bien y no se volverá a salir asi que ya no hay problema-

.

.

.

-¿...Mi-Miku?-

.

.

.

-¡¿Que hiciste **QUÉ**?!.

Claro que podían cortar el peluche, pero eso no estaba en el romántico plan de Miku...

**Fin. **

******Bueno primero quiero agradecer a Fersi LoveDeath y a SessKagome and Shade Shaw por sus reviews de la primera vez que subí este one-shot...aprecio mucho sus consejos y traté de mejorarlo lo más que pude (creo) , espero que esta vez esté mejor.**

**Bueno ojalá les guste :D digan sus opiniones, quiero saber si puedo seguir escribiendo o si mejor me dedico a otra cosa xD**

Que tengan un buen dia :D. 


End file.
